Les mathématiques du plaisir
by Glory Hole
Summary: Luna, 26 ans, est professeur de mathématique et doit supporter Draco, 20 ans, redoubleur et cancre de la classe. Comment va se passer l'année ? Luna arrivera-t-elle à dompter Draco, où est-ce lui qui la domptera ? PWP - OOC – All Human - Dominant/Soumise


**Welcome to the ****second story written by Glory Hole**

Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré le thème abordé.

Ce « chef d'œuvre » est une co-écriture entre bonbon consentants ^^

**Base du scénario :**

Draco a 20 ans et il redouble son année. Il est en terminal 4. On peut dire qu'il est charmant et plutôt mignon. Il est toujours assis à la même table dans le cours de Luna, tout au fond à droite, à côté de la fenêtre. Il a un style vestimentaire de jeune rebelle, souvent dépareillé, très souvent ample, cool mais de temps en temps très classe, chemise pantalon etc. Il a pris très rapidement ses anciennes habitudes, il vient en touriste en cours, très souvent sans livre, il ne prend pas toujours note, et il est très souvent désagréable.

Luna a 26 ans. Elle est professeur de math. Elle est assez timide, mais elle n'hésite pas à hausser la voix. Elle porte des lunette et a soit les cheveux lâchés, soit un chignon la plupart du temps. Elle aime donner ses cours, elle est prise dans ce qu'elle dit. Elle a un peu de mal à "se faire respecter" des garçons. Elle n'aime pas les touristes et le dit assez souvent. Elle est habillée le plus souvent avec des tailleurs jupe arrivant en dessous des genoux. Elle mordille souvent son stylo quand elle donne du travail.

_**L'histoire débute quelques semaines après la rentrée.**_

L'univers d'**Harry Potter** appartient à **JKR**. Nous lui empruntons ses personnages, en modifiant leur caractère, pour notre et votre plaisir.

**Warning** : PWP, OOC, Draco/Luna, PWP, Rated M (Scènes de sexes explicites), Professeur/Élève, All human.

**Le point de vue Luna** / Le point de vue Draco

Bonne lecture !

;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai cours avec toi 2h. Comme d'habitude, j'entre le dernier en classe. Aujourd'hui je suis en jeans bleu, chaussure montante beige et polo à manche longue gris ample. Je marche en trainant les pieds. Quelques minutes après la sonnerie, je pose mon sac sur ma table, m'assied et m'affale à moitié sur ladite table en soupirant, ce qui fait rire mes voisins de devant.<p>

_**"Cela vous fait rire !"**_** Je tonne tout en posant une pile de copie sur mon bureau et en m'adressant aux élèves qui avaient ris. **_**"Draco, asseyez-vous bien"**_** Je demande, tout en étant encore cachée derrière le bureau.**

En soupirant, je me redresse sur ma chaise, m'assied, tire mon sac sur la table vers moi, farfouille dedans, ne répondant rien, restant discret le temps que le cours commence.

_**"Bien, j'espère que vous **__**avez fait le devoir que je vous avez donné"**_** Je demande tout en faisant le tour du bureau. **_**"Et si mon cours vous dérange Draco, vu que vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir votre livre devant vous, la porte vous est grande ouverte"**_** J'ajoute tout en allant ramasser les devoirs.**

_"C'est pas ma faute" _Cherchant dans mon sac : "_J'étais sûr de l'avoir mit dans mon sac hier soir m'dame !"_ Continuant de chercher : _"Raaaahh je sais... j'ai dû l'oublier dans le bus ce matin quand je recopiais les réponses des exercices sur Mathilde" une fille de la classe, très douée._

La classe rigole.

**Je reste figée et regarde le reste de la classe avec sévérité. Les rires cessent. Je ne dis rien, et continue de ramasser les devoirs. Une fois arrivé à ta hauteur, je pose la main sur ton banc, me penchant un peu, et de ce fait, dévoil****e un peu mon décolleté. Je porte un chemisier blanc. **_**"Cela ne me fait plus rire. Je sais très bien à quoi vous voulez jouer. Restez à la fin du cours, on a à parler de vos notes et de ce que l'on pourrait faire afin de vous éviter le redoublement".**_** Je vais ensuite me placer devant le bureau et je pose mes fesses dessus, dévoilant pour la première fois, ayant opté pour une jupe plus courte que d'habitude, mes longues jambes. "**_**Ouvrez votre livre à la page 123 et lisez le chapitre"**_

Je soupire, ne répondant rien. Je demande un livre à une table disposant de deux. Je le prends, l'ouvre, sors une feuille, prend un stylo et fais mine d'écouter. Je passe plus mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre. De temps en temps, j'observe ta tenue, discrètement. Je virevolte dans mes pensées, complètement ailleurs, je ne suis pas le cours.

**L'heure passe rapidement et mon**** seuil d'énervement augmente. J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'as pas suivis mon cours, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne souhaite pas perturber les autres élèves. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je souligne : **_**"Vous pouvez y aller. Interrogation au prochain cours sur le chapitre vu aujourd'hui, plus les équations en page 234 à rendre comme devoir."**_** Puis, je te regarde et dis **_**"Vous, restez, on doit avoir une petite mise au point".**_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle en premier, ayant rangé mes affaires bien avant la sonnerie, surveillant l'heure, tu m'interpelles. Je tourne la tète : _"Moi ? Non mais c'est toujours moi sérieux, Blaise aussi là il a rien suivi de votre cours, pas toujours les mêmes quoi..."_ je dis en soupirant.

La classe rigole en rangeant leurs affaires et en sortant doucement. Je reste planté, trépignant sur place devant ton bureau. _"Ça va quoi, laissez moi partir j'aurais les exos de la page 234 la prochaine fois m'dame..."_

_**"C'est trop tard **__**Draco. J'ai déjà parlé de ton cas à la direction et ils sont d'accord avec... ma décision"**_** Je dis tout en m'installant dans le fond de ma chaise.**

_"Comment __ça d'accord avec votre décision ?"_ Surpris, je change de ton, moins amusé. Les derniers élèves sortent de la salle, je m'approche de ton bureau pose les mains dessus et réitère _"Qu'est ce que vous avez été magouillé avec la direction je sais pas quoi la ?"_

_**"Ta réussite"**_** Je réponds comme si c'était une évidence. **_**"Souhaites-tu rester en terminal toute ta vie ? Parce là, tu es bien partis !"**_** Je continue d'une voix moqueuse.**

Je rigole, aussi moqueur._"Mais bien sûr que non, j'espère bien me barrer de ce lycée d'ici l'année prochaine... Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidez sur moi avec le dirlo ?"_

**Je souris, parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer la **_**"sanction".**_** Je me lève même et fais le tour du bureau pour me poser juste à côté de toi. Je lâche : **_**"A partir de demain, tu vas rester une heure de plus après les cours avec moi afin que tu rattrapes ton retard dans ma matière, mais aussi pour faire tes devoirs dans les autres branches."**_

Surpris, je fais les gros yeux. _"Mais bien sûr... je vais me taper une heure de plus par jour, rien que pour vous faire plaisir, mais oui !"_

_**"Sache que cela ne me plait guère"**_** J'avoue. **_**"J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un gamin comme toi".**_** Je vais vers ma sacoche où commence à ranger les copies. **_**"Dans cette classe dès demain Draco, sinon, c'est le renvoi de ma matière!" J**_**e te menace tout en me relevant.**

_"Non mais en plus vous savez que si je suis obligé de venir... enfin... on va être que nous deux… le pire ? Olalalalala..."_ Je soupire, prends mon sac et me dirige vers la porte : « _C'est n'importe quoi... » _Je termine en franchissant la porte.

**Je ne réagis pas à ta remarque et sors moi aussi de la classe.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>TBC…<strong>

**Review or not Review, that is the question :p**


End file.
